<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who? by GoringWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591959">Who?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting'>GoringWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Newt Scamander, Aurors, Blushing, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Kissing, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Oblivious Newt, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Protective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theseus has come for a visit and Newt is worried. What will this lead to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Newt arrives at MASUCA that morning he finds the whole place in near militant order. The usual air of camaraderie replaced with what seems like a miniature army and he would know. He was in the army and not very good at it. He makes his way over to Tina’s desk, the Auror looking even more straight laced than normal. </p><p>“Tina? What’s going on?” He asks, feeling slightly unnerved when several of the people who normally greet him remain stoic. </p><p>“A delegation from the Ministry of Magic will be arriving soon to observe us and see if there’s anything they may want to implement in their own offices,” Tina says. </p><p>“Do you know who is coming?” Newt asks. </p><p>“The Head of their Auror Office...Newt are you okay?” She asks and she must have been louder because some of the people in the office who he’ll talk to are looking over at him, looking worried. Even Graves who is coming out of the office is looking at him worried. </p><p>“Tina can I hide under your desk? Please?”</p><p>“Newt that is highly irregular…”</p><p>“Please I’ve been avoiding him for weeks!”</p><p>“Avoiding who?”</p><p>“Newt. Newt. Why didn’t you tell me you were going to come here to America for your book? I would have taken time off. I would have come too,” Theseus says and Newt feels himself being taken by the shoulders as he’s looked over. </p><p>“Theseus, you were busy planning the wedding,” Newt says and hears some muttering behind him. </p><p>“Have you been eating enough? Is your apartment well suited to you? No one is giving you problems right? You haven’t been getting in trouble with the law right? You know how odd American laws are,” Theseus says.</p><p>“Yes Theseus, I have been eating. You can ask Queenie. My apartment serves all my needs. The only person giving me problems was Grindelwald. I am sort of working for the law now,” Newt says.</p><p>“Do not say his name. That is a situation I am ignoring lest I do something drastic,” Theseus says.</p><p>“Leta would rescue me,” Newt says.</p><p>“Low blow. You’re truly alright?” </p><p>“Yes,” Newt says and is pulled into a hug with a hand placed on the back of his neck and arms wrap tightly around him and Newt sighs. On a normal day he would just leave the hug unreturned, but he knows that this is his way of making sure Newt is alright. So, Newt rolls his eyes fondly and hugs back and he can feel Theseus liking the contact. </p><p>“Newt?” Tina says and Newt startles almost forgetting that there was an audience. </p><p>“Tina this is Theseus, Theseus this is Tina,” Newt says.</p><p>“Ah, Miss Goldstein the elder. Newt has told me much about you, when he was still writing to me that is,” Theseus says hugging her. </p><p>“Theseus, you wanted me to return home. I was tired of writing,” Newt says fondly and the mood lightens a little aside from the anger coming from Graves. </p><p>“And this is Miss Goldstein the younger, Queenie,” Newt says and she hugs him before he can hug her. </p><p>“Theseus? Where did you run off to? Newt?” Leta says and Newt smiles. </p><p>“Hello Leta. Sorry, I sort of ended up with him,” Newt says.</p><p>“I sweat when it comes to you, he is as bad as a niffler. Speaking of, look who I caught trying to steal my brooch,” She says holding up a baby niffler. </p><p>“I am so sorry Leta. I’ll put her back,” Newt says.</p><p>“No, I think she’ll ride around on my hat for the day,” she says with a smirk. </p><p>“You always were better at making them listen to you than I was,” Newt says. </p><p>“What can I say? This Lestrange has many hidden talents,” she says. </p><p>“Newt I don’t care what you say. The three of us are having dinner tonight. Your friends can come to dinner tomorrow,” Theseus says. </p><p>“I would rather go back to the war,” Newt says. </p><p>“If you wish I can always make dinners like we had in the mess tent and this time those dragons of yours won’t be able to sneak bits off your plate to trick me into thinking you ate,” he says. </p><p>“Ignore him, he’s all talk,” Leta says. </p><p>“Honey, maybe you should introduce your visitors in more detail. Some of us are very confused,” Queenie says. </p><p>“This is my brother Theseus Scamander and his fiance Leta Lestrange,” Newt says confused.</p><p>“OH he’s your brother,” one of the Aurors says and Graves seems to relax.</p><p>“What else would he be?”</p><p>“Your boyfriend,” Queenie says.</p><p>“You know I don’t have a boyfriend,” Newt says as Leta giggles. </p><p>“Great because Percival wants to apply for the position!” Queenie says. </p><p>“Miss Goldstein!” Graves says two pinpricks of color on his cheeks. </p><p>“It’s true!” Queenie says and Newt can feel his face heating up a little as he looks over at the man. There’s no way he would want to be with him. Newt is awkward and odd. He forgets holidays and people all the time. Graves is so...so…so...not the kind of person a person like Newt ends up with. </p><p>He’s so busy freaking out he doesn’t notice Theseus watching his behavior closely. </p><p>“Graves was it? I cannot believe I am saying this but tell my brother how you feel right now,” Thesues says and Newt finds himself being led to Graves’ office. </p><p>“Keep it appropriate, director!” Theseus calls out and Newt blushes. </p><p>“Theseus!”</p><p>“I said what I said!”</p><p>“Leta!” </p><p>“Theseus,” she says sweetly.</p><p>“Fine. Sorry. That was a low blow!” </p><p>Newt disappears in the office and suddenly there is a kiss being pressed to his lips. </p><p>Newt has never been happier. </p><p>“Hurt my brother and I hurt you,” Theseus says through the door and Newt kicks back hitting the door with a satisfying sound.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>